


Triple The Fun?

by SamuelJames



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A threesome with Angel creates tension between Spike and Lindsey who are already in an established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple The Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Triple The Fun?  
> Pairing: Spike/Lindsey/Angel and established Spike/Lindsey  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: A threesome with Angel creates tension between Spike and Lindsey.  
> Notes: Written for nekid_spike where the prompt was We did WHAT last night?  
> Disclaimer: Angel belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Spike cursed that soddin’ stupid ringtone Lindsey had put on his phone last week as it disturbed his sleep. It took him a while to find it by which time the ringing had stopped. Missed call from Lindsey, Spike turned to look at the bed as if wondering why his boyfriend wasn’t there. The phone rang again and he absolutely did not let out a girlish shriek of fright, “hey, love, where are you?”

“I am about to leave for work. Still in bed with Angel?”

Lindsey did not sound happy.

“Well I was till you called.” No response, obviously joking was not the way to go, “what time did you leave?”

It was the confirmation Lindsey was looking for to start a fight. “See, I knew you didn’t even notice me going. You two were so busy excluding me from last night’s threesome.”

Spike practically shouted at him, “we did _what_ last night? We most certainly did not exclude you. Were you or were you not fucking me while I sucked Angel?”

“Do not try to argue technicalities with a lawyer. I knew it was a mistake.”

“Then you shouldn’t have said yes.” Spike angrily disconnected the call and dropped the phone on top of his discarded clothes from the night before. There was no way Angel had slept through that but he was politely pretending. He climbed back into bed but couldn’t sleep. There’d always been tension between him and Angel, more the wanting to kill each other kind but when Harmony called it sexual tension neither of them convincingly denied it. Last night had been agreed to by all three of them. Ever since Red found a way to anchor Angel’s soul he’d been giving Spike some longing looks. Course Spike wouldn’t have gone near him without Lindsey’s say so but it wasn’t Spike’s fault he had shaggers remorse.

~

Lindsey was furious with Spike for hanging up on him. He gripped the phone tightly, wouldn’t do to break that. Instead he hurled one of Spike’s ashtrays against the wall. There was a satisfying crash as it broke. The shards of glass among the ash and butts made quite a mess but he was too angry to care. Last night had seemed like a good idea. Let them fuck and get it out of their systems. Him being there meant there’d be no need for jealously. Instead he’d ended up going home alone after quickly jerking off in Angel’s bathroom.

At first it had been awkward with Spike as a buffer between them. Spike kissed him, Angel kissed Spike and Lindsey tried to avoid touching Angel at all. It was easily done as Angel made no effort to touch him. Spike had quickly taken that decision from both of them by taking Angel’s hand and Lindsey’s and guiding them both to his cock. Their hands met gripping Spike tightly and Lindsey had mere seconds to notice Angel leaning in for a kiss before their lips met. The kiss had been good, really good and suddenly it seemed like this wouldn’t be his most awkward sexual encounter since that first time with Spike when he’d come in his pants. He kissed Angel back while Spike kissed his neck. Lindsey ran his hands across Angel's chest, when he broke the kiss he took one of Angel's nipples between his teeth making Angel groan. Spike had liked it, whispering in Lindsey's ear how beautiful he looked and what a good boy he was.

Angel steered them towards some old-fashioned looking chair and Lindsey sat. Spike knelt between Lindsey’s splayed legs and sucked his cock slowly just enough to get him fully hard. Angel was behind Spike stretching him open and then suddenly he moved to sit behind Lindsey. There was an almost laugh as he thought wow Angel’s cock just hit me in the head but then Spike slicked up Lindsey's cock and climbed onto his lap and there was no desire to laugh. Spike leaned over to kiss Angel before sinking down slowly onto Lindsey’s cock. As often as they’d done this in their eight months together it still always felt amazing. He smiled happily as Spike squirmed on his lap and kissed him. A tiny part of him rather enjoyed the thought of Angel watching them. He also liked the fact that he was the one getting to fuck Spike, something very possessive in it. He thrust his hips up and Spike groaned out an “oh yeah.” He leaned forward to kiss Lindsey but kept going over Lindsey’s shoulder and there was an unmistakeable slurping noise as he began sucking Angel’s cock. Lindsey bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself shouting out an objection. He gripped Spike’s hips and thrust his hips faster hoping to distract him.

Without warning Angel moved from behind him, lifted Spike right off Lindsey’s cock and carried him over to the bed. He was mere seconds spreading Spike’s legs just so before he began fucking him. Lindsey waited for Spike to say something, speak up on his own behalf or argue that it wasn't fair to Lindsey. Spike’s eyes were closed and he jerked his cock as Angel thrust into him. Lindsey took a few steps forward and then stopped. Neither vampire paid him much attention. They did look gorgeous together he had to admit and his eyes were drawn to Angel’s ass. Angel leaned forward and Spike arched up to meet him him. Lindsey watched as Angel’s fangs pierced Spike’s neck. He could never compete with that, he went into Angel’s bathroom and stroked his cock, trying to focus on fantasies of Spike but it was an image of Angel’s toned ass that flashed into his head as he came. Talk about pathetic. He cleaned himself up and left with just a quick glance at the bed. Spike was now riding Angel’s cock and just how long could vampire’s last anyway? He’d walked home wallowing in misery and it was when he awoke this morning to a Spike free apartment that it had turned to anger.

~

Angel couldn't get back to sleep either with Spike practically radiating rage. "You going to go make up with him?"

"I didn't do anything wrong, 'sides he'd be at work now anyway," answered Spike sulkily.

"We did kind of forget him which I'm allowed to but you're the boyfriend."

Spike looked at Angel, "I should have noticed him going but I didn't ask him to go. He could have made an effort."

"If you're too stubborn you'll lose him."

Spike rolled his eyes, "says you the relationship expert.”

Angel shrugged, "it's easier to see relationships from the outside. I had fun last night but I know you love him."

Spike smiled a sappy smile.

~

When Lindsey arrived home from work Spike was sitting on the couch, the ashtray mess had been cleaned up.

"Finally remembered where you live?"

Obviously Lindsey was still angry, "course I know where we live. About last night, we weren't excluding you on purpose."

"You just let him fuck you when I hadn't even finished. Let him take over and I saw him drinking from you. I guess vamps and humans just want different things. If you want him then go." Lindsey looked at Spike sadly, "I can't give you what he can."

Spike tried to hug Lindsey and was pushed away. "Look I don't want him, I mean he's a good shag yeah and there's history there but I like what we've got. I can make it up to you, let you finish that fuck or give you a blow job. Name your price."

Lindsey felt relieved, he was not about to tell Spike that he'd spent most of the day veering between anger and worry that Spike would leave him.

Lindsey hadn't actually answered him yet, maybe he didn't believe him "what was that fantasy you had, the french maid one? I'll do it."

Lindsey looked at him. "You'll do anything?"

Spike nodded, "whatever it takes."

"See if you can go two weeks without sex, write me a poem and then we'll see."

"You want a bloody poem?"

"No I want a nice poem. Lots of things we do you'll have done before or with him simply by existing for so long but I bet you never wrote a poem for him."

He took Lindsey's hand in his, "course I didn't, look I messed up. I thought you knew it was just sex with him."

"No more threesomes?"

"Okay," agreed Spike. "But I have spotted Fred checking you out," he said jokingly.

Lindsey smiled. Spike hadn’t even objected to the two weeks without sex part. Maybe he was serious about fixing things.


End file.
